


Losing an All-Mighty Overlord

by kyochisas



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: I AM BAD AT TITLES I'M SORRY, Other, i am so creative, not really but you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Re-writing the ending of SDR2's Chapter 4 because I am creative hahaaaaaaaa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing an All-Mighty Overlord

She didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to believe the smile on his face or the mountain of evidence leading to this moment. She didn't want to believe his words that spelled out so plainly it was him. It left a pain in her chest that she couldn't shake, and made her feel so powerless that she couldn't find anything to refute the claims made against him. And yet, despite everything her plain-looking friend her was saying, she had this determination to find something, anything, to disregard it.   
"Hold!" She shouted, sending all eyes to her. "You... you must stop this! How can you continue to say such nonsense?!"   
"Sonia..." Hajime looked at her with a small sigh. "There's nothing else to say... Gundam is the killer. Please, just-"   
"No, I will not! I won't! Fuck!" Losing her cool, as it were, was not very becoming of a princess, but Sonia didn't care at this moment. To lose a friend to something like this silly game... she couldn't stand by this injustice. "Hajime, you will stay silent, you are wrong! You-"   
"Sonia."   
His voice cut her off, and her gaze snapped to the breeder looking at her with a mild expression, what was mild was something Sonia could not detect. Was it... fondness? She swallowed the rest of her sentence, holding her shaking hands close to her chest. "...What is it?"   
"...This behavior is unbecoming of a royal like yourself." Gundham let out a low chuckle, before his smile faded. "But, regardless... I appreciate your futile effort."   
"…! So... so you... you really...?"   
"Yes... gaze upon me, the monster who killed the man who rose again! For I, Gundham Tanaka, am a monster to be hated! Now, fuel me with your hatred!"   
All the words of defense she had spouted earlier had escaped her. And now, here she stood, a quiver mess, tears streaming down her face as she stared at the breeder, laughing wildly. The defenselessness was consuming her, and those moments of silence led to something she wanted the least. 

"Hmm? Sooo.... are you guys ready to vote now? Oh, goodie! Well, pull the lever in front of you..."

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sorry but at the same time I am.
> 
> [sits in a trash can] my home


End file.
